


真夜梦谈/Daydream

by express



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/express/pseuds/express
Summary: 没什么好说的





	1. 其一、夜中梦谈

要说会面的契机，也相当有趣。

源自于小说《基督山伯爵》中的幻想人物，和历史上存在的起义领袖、天主教的少年，本来是绝对不可能相遇的——诶诶，只是“本来说”而已。

已经无人使用的城市图书馆里，天草四郎一手拿着法文词典，一边从书架上检索着剩下的书本，终于找到了自己想要的东西。正在他结束这次搜索时，背后传来门扉轻轻碰撞的响声。

他连忙转过身，视线正和岩窟王那双金色眼睛对上了。

“哎呀，欢迎欢迎。”天草四郎若无其事地说着欢迎的话，背靠着大书架的他却一步也没有上前，胳膊藏在祭披里，祭披垂到胸前，要找的东西好好地塞在背后。见他那样藏藏掖掖的，岩窟王从鼻子里发出一声轻笑。

“真是客套的欢迎。没想到在奥尔良的图书馆里能见到你，这里也不是你的根据地吧？”

意外地，岩窟王使用的是比平常要粗野一些的口吻，天草四郎微微咋舌。毕竟这是早就修正的特异点，“邪龙百年战争”——化身龙之魔女的贞德活跃的舞台。无论是伯爵还是他自己，来到这里都有些动机不明。

“……我还以为您会选择符合自己身份的居所。没想到在避难所的选择上，我们竟然有相似的意见啊。”

从天草的喉间响起的是微带叹息的话语。与之相对的、是房间另一头响起的岩窟王的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你在为之感到遗憾吗？算了……你要找的东西找到了吗？”

“找到了。”

听见四郎的回答，他轻轻地呿了一声，像猫似的朝书架的侧面走去——四郎留神听着他的脚步声，看来岩窟王并不像是打算跑来打招呼的样子，这多少让圣人松了一口气，抓住背后东西的手更用了几分力。天花板上有几个之前因为双足飞龙的袭击而造成的大洞，薄纱似的光纤从洞里垂落下来，伯爵的身姿在数个广阔的光柱中时隐时现，直到天草四郎的面前才完全显露出来。

他的脸上带着绝对称不上是友善的表情，嘴唇紧抿成一条拒绝的直线，洁白的脸上冷冰冰的，像雾又像霜。照他身上散发的黑炎的气势判断，眼前的岩窟王毫无疑问已经越过了第三次灵基突破的界限——这是天草四郎从master那儿听说的用语，实际上他还没有来得及和从者们打过招呼，就跑到这儿来了。现下岩窟王却只穿着一条马甲，没戴帽子就出门了，手腕上还带着工作用手套，活像个奥尔良随处可见的青年农民。

这也太反常了。天草静静地注视着伯爵的身姿，头一回出于好奇心开口。

“那么，在伽勒底再见吧……恕我冒昧，您又在找什么呢？”

“——找你也在找的东西。”

复仇者没有回头，仅仅是抛下这句令人不解的话，就往成排书架的深处，甚至更深处的黑暗走去。

目送着他离去的背影，天草四郎露出了困惑的表情。

——找我也在找的东西？

他拿出之前紧紧地压在背后的东西。那是两册已经被人手翻得有些旧，被灰尘扑满而变得有些新的书，书名是《基督山伯爵》，作者当然是大仲马。主角嘛……就是刚才走过去的那位servant。

要是被看到自己在阅读产生“岩窟王”这一概念的从者的作品，对方和自己的关系一定会变得尴尬。想到那个时候会发生的事，天草四郎的脸上不禁泛出苦笑。虽说现在关系也不怎么好，但他也不打算在这个圣杯系统当中与能够应对自己的从者为敌。

总之，这本书是无论如何都不能被文中的主角看到，也无论如何不能在他手里被那位复仇者看到的东西。

至于为什么要找到这些书，要说到最初的原因，那原因也绝对让了解他的人无法相信。存身于伽勒底的现在，天草四郎仅仅是想知道各种各样的事情而进行学习，就刚好在莎士比亚的指导下决定阅读他称为后继者的那些人的书籍而已。

入门的是狄更斯，接下来就去读大仲马吧。caster莎士比亚狡黠地笑着说，给四郎开出了书单，虽然不知道为什么是文学类居多，四郎还是全盘接受下来。只是，有一点英国的caster特别强调了——为了保证原汁原味，极东的圣人哟，你要自己去搜集那个时代的作品。

曾为他的master的四郎十分不解：“这是什么意思，caster。”

然而莎士比亚并没有回答，仅仅留下那句话就消失了。应该是灵体化还是去了别的地方呢，四郎并没有前往伽勒底的某处寻找他的打算，而是思索着莎士比亚留下来的话。

莎士比亚提到的那个时代的作品在伽勒底的图书馆中有着相当多的收藏。为了保留人理而设置的机构，无论怎么说也不会漏过这些在文艺百花齐放的时代中出现的文化艺术结晶。若说搜集，目前没有比伽勒底的图书馆更好的去处，

他打定主意前往图书馆……直到看了好几本启蒙时代的情色小说才后知后觉地换了一个区进行查询。从I跳到N，又跳回文学类的I，结果还是一样，不是黄文就是奇怪的废纸，其间还夹着master留下来给caster们的书页素材。有本精装书外壳上写着《悲惨世界》，他打开的时候从夹缝里直接掉出了两个蛮神的心脏，里面的内容被黑兽脂弄得黏黏糊糊，完全无法阅读了，有几页中间甚至夹着几片龙鳞。

这期间图书馆的工作人员一直在向他道歉。含笑接受了道歉的天草四郎却总觉得附近有个caster的身影在打转，或许捣乱的就是他也不一定。

“大概是让我多出去走一走吧。”

得出了caster想让他得出的这个结论之后，天草四郎放弃了权限较低的伽勒底查询系统，改为借用master的终端来进行电子书的阅读。

但是master并不会经常把他带在身边。在战斗中坐在后备区，手边摊着笔记本，津津有味地阅读电子书的天草四郎也常常被好战派的从者批评——战斗即是战斗，看书即是看书，没有一边手持Kindle一边扔黑键或者凝聚魔力做出黑暗物质的办法。  
面对这样的指责，天草四郎自己也认真地反省着。  
如是过去了三周，天草四郎一大早就对管理master灵子转移事务的Dr.罗马尼提出了“能否用灵子转移带他去位于法国的特异点”的要求。刚好master需要的龙牙在当地有产出，这个请求立刻得到了批准。

“master，抱歉脱离一下队伍，我有点事情要处理。”

在进入奥尔良的瞬间，天草四郎便消失了。

考虑到master的阵营里有埃尔梅罗二世和龙之魔女，天草四郎放心地把master交给他们俩保护。对于天草四郎这一边来说，灵基保管在伽勒底的他也无需担心master先行离去，把他抛在时空的乱流当中。只要自害就能回去了，或者留在原地等待master来寻找自己即可。

真是科技让人进步，科技让人出卖灵魂啊。

他在心底称赞着这个时代（伽勒底），把找到的书本摊在膝盖上。《基督山伯爵》，这个名字因为壁炉的火焰而闪闪发光，显耀于封面之上。因为岩窟王的突然造访，他只搜寻到了开头的两册，不过他不计较这些。

天色逐渐转暗，壁炉中偶尔会发出木柴燃烧时的爆裂声。沉甸甸的窗帘掩盖了光与声，四周逐渐转化为安定和平静融合的氛围。

这座城市已经没人使用的当下，无论是什么人利用民居想来都毫无问题。天草四郎离开master后，立刻钻进廊桥下的小道，在泥泞肮脏的石路上一路小跑，最后找到了这里。

——地上只铺着一条褪了色的桃红毯子，看得出是上好的羊绒。壁炉立在墙边，他搬来几块干木柴让它烧热。最重要的是读书的氛围，壁炉前有一张长长的，也褪了色的织金锦缎靠椅，扶手和脚都是镀金的。他躺上去试试，很舒服。

他开始读书，举着书本，火光把字母都染成橘红色，又把他的眼睛照得闪闪发亮。过了一会儿，椅子的另一头慢慢显现出男人的影子。

“你在读什么？”

问话的人是岩窟王。

解除了灵体化的他围着一条手工围巾，手里捏着帽子，大衣披在肩头。望见他的到来，天草四郎移开落在书上的视线，冲他微笑。

“晚上好。”

赤色的祭披因为四郎起身而坠在他脚下。岩窟王被那个笑容晃得心慌，不禁皱起眉头。

保持半躺的姿势已经很久，圣职者猫似的伸个懒腰缓解疲惫，不忘抬起金色眼睛看他：“我在读你。”

基督山伯爵愣了愣，怒极反笑：“我有什么好读的？”

察觉到了岩窟王的不高兴，四郎连忙道歉。

“非常抱歉，但这本书和书中的主人公少见地有趣，不知不觉就读入迷了。”见对方脸色稍懈，四郎便翻到其中的一页，朗声读到：“他答话的那种态度，就像他回答‘我是马其顿国王亚历山大’一样。‘你呢？’‘我，’旅客说，‘我叫水手辛巴德。’”

伯爵——岩窟王——爱德蒙·唐泰斯——最后是水手辛巴德定定地盯着他看，好像第一次见到这个人似的。

四郎放下书，以一种沉醉在故事当中的人特有的表情对岩窟王说道：“您难道不认为这个故事很有趣吗？”

“有趣？”

岩窟王从靠椅旁站起身，帽子和披风立刻消失了——好像一阵风似得消失了。壁炉的火光中木柴爆裂，失去了外物的掩饰，伯爵的怒容立刻暴露在明亮的地方。

“你认为他所过的生活也是有趣的咯？”

“是的。”

“那么，他的奴隶，他的痛苦和他的知识你也都很喜欢咯？那伊夫堡呢，就我所知那是命运的转折点。你不会也认为那是有趣的东西吧？”

“为什么不呢？”四郎不解地问道，“作者塑造得这么可爱，本来就是让我去爱他的呀。而且那也不是命运的转折点，伊夫堡的章节我是全心全意地为这个年轻人祈祷的。”

祈祷有用吗？伯爵对他这种天真无话可说了。

最后，伯爵从齿缝里挤出一丝愉快的笑容。

他以一种世界上最温柔，听了也最让人发抖的声音问道：

“那么，你接受了剧透了？”

天草四郎望着他的脸，一边暗暗思索——他的表情真是美妙绝伦，如果莎士比亚看到了一定会请他做自己的模特，就像那本书里所说的那样。尽管岩窟王如同老虎般的眼睛里，燃烧着的黑炎几乎破瞳而出，伯爵还是把持住了自己的仪态。

“当然啦！”四郎肯定地回答了他，就好像不接受剧透不配当一个读者似的，“莎士比亚已经详详细细，完完全全地和我讲过一次了。”

“由莎士比亚完完全全地讲过一次了？”伯爵还是不敢置信。“那么他把一切的故事都给你讲了之后，你为什么还会觉得有趣，觉得想看呢？”

“大概因为那是master的从者，名为复仇者的灵魂吧。”

天草四郎如是回答。他补了一句，“结局对我来说也很好。”

四郎脸上那副幸福的表情就好像他也有个好结局似的。

对他那种自顾自的愉快神情，伯爵再也无法忍受了。他照例——像之前的许多次一样弯下他高高的肩膀，一脸不耐烦、厌恶，或者说，伯爵现在的表情就像被挑衅到忍无可忍时，猛兽所露出的那种寂静的凶残。

他一把抓住四郎的手腕，就像老虎捉住饲养员给它的活鸡似的。伯爵把身材较小的圣职者提到自己面前：“仅仅在心灵上得到救赎，也只不过是自以为是地穿上草编的甲胄，提着棉花的盾牌就出门迎敌而已。恶龙放弃利爪，熄灭自己的火焰，本就被复仇席卷一空的灵魂又剩下什么呢？圣人啊，我请求你不要将那结局中的男人与我混为一谈，那位男人不再是复仇鬼！存在于此的我才是复仇鬼！”

书啪嗒一声掉在地上。

天草四郎凝视着伯爵大大变样的脸，即便右臂还在牢牢把握在他手中。四郎还是以平常的声调对伯爵说话，那声音只有熟悉他的人才听得出来稍微有些急促。

“是吗？你是这么想的吗，岩窟王。我倒觉得，如果有第二种选择的可能，有我的力量可以抵达的……咳咳，境地，抛开一切，合理性和可能性，我也会引导你，直到你不会踏上通往那个结局的道路。”

“难道还有第二种办法可想吗？”伯爵带着轻蔑的笑容说。“那么我倒要请你引导我了，贪婪的圣人！”

“很遗憾，那是没有的。”

伯爵情不自禁地加大了一些手上的力道。

对他的暴力，四郎仅仅只是变了变脸色，就继续说道：

“不过，因为那也是过去发生的，早已规定好的事情了。

放松心态吧，复仇鬼。结尾我还没读到，要混同也太难了……复仇者抓人都是这么粗暴的吗？”

“随你抱怨好了，圣人。那么在这个地方，她又如何呢？难道焚烧全身的痛楚会因为你这轻薄如纸的信念而改变吗？”

伯爵话里的“她”正是指支配此地的龙之魔女，反转了的贞德——现下虽然已被打倒，造成的特异点也被修正，但那份愤怒与诉求仍然如同漆黑的雷云般在里昂的上空翻滚。

“……那个我是赞同的，就像我现在赞同你一样。”天草四郎慢慢地说着。“不会有任何事情会被改变，也不会有任何诉求被准许。‘我的生等同于无，我的剑也不能救我’。”

但是——天草低下头，挨个亲吻伯爵那因为缺乏日照而变得苍白的手指。他做这动作小心翼翼，吻只像一片羽毛的吐息。倒是伯爵露出惊疑不定的神色，松开了他的手，好像要打量这突然暧昧起来的气氛似得退后了一步。天草收回自己的手臂，有些苦恼地晃了晃那被岩窟王捏过的部分——蜜褐色的肌肤上还留着环状的淤青。他浑不在意，只看了一眼就返身捡起跌落在沙发上的那本书，递给伯爵:

“抱持‘复仇鬼’之名的男人啊，基督山伯爵。如果您没有忘记在黑暗无光的监狱当中度过的珍贵时间，初次射入你蒙昧头脑的智慧之光的话，就请接受我此刻为了平复你的怒气而献上的这一切吧。”

这一切，伯爵的眼光落在书上，又落在少年的手上，最后是他的脸。这段时间里伯爵的脸色先是惊讶，然后是嘲弄，接着他无可奈何了，伸手接过这本轻飘飘的——但却是记录了一个男人一生的东西。

“你能献上什么呢？”伯爵问，随手把书甩在地上，他早就不用在意这个了。但圣人的提议还有点意思，这圣人大概也有不许诺空头支票的时候，眼下伯爵对这张凭空出现的支票抱以惊讶和赞美。他原以为这圣人是一毛不拔的：“法郎我已经够多了，埃居？首饰？你不会打算用这本书就打发了我吧？基督山可是信守诺言的。”

四郎眨了眨眼睛，大概是“一切”这个范围太过于庞大，虽然失误是他的事，但他也没有放弃某些事情的打算。于是，他干脆问了出来。

“你需要我献上什么呢，伯爵先生？”

这倒是奇妙的邀请和肯定——伯爵扬起眉毛，以他特有的冷冰冰的态度直接把四郎推倒在靠椅上。大概是预料到了会有这种举动，四郎并没有反抗，而是配合着他把自己的衣服除去。

岩窟王一边解开他胸前的扣子，一边忍不住问道。

“……那么，愚蠢的圣人，你愿意为我献上一切咯？”

“诚然，乐意之至。”

虎的呼吸吹拂了上来，四郎的喉结因为将要被啃食的那个预感而上下滑动。他的身体浸淫在情欲和危险带来的荷尔蒙中，头脑却咀嚼着其他的问题——但、故事真的很迷人 ……话说回来，让我读你的故事，就这么令你愤怒吗？

带着对这个答案的疑问。他伸出双臂，搂住伏在自己胸前的伯爵。

“您实在很有趣……”他望着黑乎乎的房顶，忍受着越来越让身体发热的触碰。过了一会儿，他感到自己的两个乳尖正落入伯爵手中，从胸口冒起的热度一时模糊了他的理智。他低吟一声，低下头去亲吻伯爵的头发。

伯爵的手摸进了神父服的后腰，在尾椎上给他带来一阵异样的电流。四郎放开手，捧起伯爵的脸亲吻着他的额头：“请对开胃菜成熟一些。”

“那便用你自己来感受吧。”

为了制住那张嘴再说出什么扫兴的话，伯爵故意冷冰冰地回答。围巾落下，遮住了少年圣人的脸。

 

围巾掉了下来。织物像一阵轻柔的亲吻似得落在少年圣人的脸上，盖住他覆满白发的毛茸茸脑袋，只露出眼睛和嘴唇。

那眼睛还望着伯爵，只是失去了焦点——天草四郎的唇边挂着无意识的微笑，好像乖巧的动物，随便伯爵怎么摆弄了。随着伯爵的动作渐渐亲热，那两汪琥珀色也蒙上雾气，变得湿漉漉的视线不再锋利而沉静，而是茫然无措地瞪大，溢出泪水，却决不移开视线。见他这样，伯爵撇撇嘴，舌头顺着他的胸口滑落到腹部，在少年的肚脐打转，感受发热的腹肌阵阵颤抖，抽紧——圣人的自制力惊人，尽管两膝紧紧夹在一起，嘴里却只肯偶尔泄出一两声惊叫。他连眉毛也皱得几乎打结，弄得伯爵以为自己在行拷问之事。

全身性的爱抚才刚开始，尽管少年的嘴唇仍然保持着惯常悠然的笑容——这笑容一度令伯爵大为光火或是让幼贞高兴——其上残留的银亮痕迹却出卖了他，他还沉浸在伯爵的吻当中，那滋味像是被毒吻捕捉，是真正令他全身发热的东西。

夜晚将至，伯爵吻过他的眉心，鼻尖，两颊，鬓角，虔诚而优雅，带一点不能说清楚来由的怜悯和渴求；然后才是嘴唇，事情在这里终于有点变味，伯爵的金色眼睛灼热又冷酷，天草四郎为那隐约可见的危险性而兴奋得不住战栗——虎的感觉又来了，伯爵将气息喷在他鼻尖，他合上眼睛，眼皮干涩，早忘了要控制声音。那些噎在喉间的哽咽和喘息被伯爵找到一半，悉数吞下。剩下的都化作不明的心跳和呓语。

伯爵仿佛执行着某种动物间的仪式，一寸一寸确认他的肉体，大小，长短，适应性，最终令他全身染遍伯爵的气味。仪式的最后天草睁开眼睛，他不知什么时候丢了衬衫和上衣，暴露出伤痕累累的躯干——正是这一点让他从温柔乡里惊醒过来。他还算有点意识，攀上这法国绅士的领口，请求道:

“请您……嗯……”

伯爵对那身伤痕未置一词，只是搂着他的腰，用捻线的手法极其色情地拉开他的裤子拉链。天草四郎的内裤里鼓起一个小包，顶端已经有些湿了。伯爵显然对成果很满意，修长的手指轻轻弹了一下勃起的部分。少年圣人发出苦闷的声音。

“我该领圣餐了。”伯爵说，“神父，请您引导我。”

这荤话让天草四郎皱起眉头，简直亵渎神圣，而且哪有问菜从哪儿下口的食客——他的眼里沁了泪，这种品鉴一般的行为着实令人不适，连一向看惯了世间百态的圣人都有些不快。他凑近伯爵耳边指出问题，声音喑哑:

“您真过分……”

伯爵对他的抗议只是报以亲吻，此处无有天主，毋须介怀。后半句他藏在齿间，半是得意地渡进圣人口中，引得天草发出苦闷的咕哝声——与我永坠地狱吧，圣人，他暗暗地说，尽管无人应答。伯爵湿漉漉的舌头如蛇般深入紧闭的双唇当中，撬动，追逐，嘲讽，反抗，然后交缠在一起，天草从舌尖尝到烟味，也尝到熟悉的血气——他咬了自己的舌头，新手总是这样，笨拙得仿佛不适合接吻，但伯爵只是捧住他的脸，每一寸每一寸地抚慰着他的口腔，好让因疼痛而涣散的注意力重新处于伯爵的支配之下。

唾液交换当中，伯爵的气味和他的气息混合，天草四郎不禁因为口腔被侵犯的感觉而全身发抖。这吻不对劲，他想，太不对劲了。他越往后退去，伯爵便越发乘胜追击，最终把他按倒在椅子角，无处可逃——伯爵可不管那么多，两只大手扳正他的脸，随即再度夺取了圣人的意识——伯爵的吻越到最后越靠近情欲，越到最后越舍去了纯洁，还有某种说不明的情愫。天草四郎隐约为伯爵舍弃的东西感到悲哀，但那记科西嘉式的舔吻可把他啃得够呛，让圣人也不得不动摇了一下。临末了，伯爵的舌头不忘色情地描摹着他的嘴唇，把溢出来的津液仔细抹掉，好像眼前的并不是一个神父，一个岩窟王宣称最厌恶的ruler，而是一块美味的三文鱼。而他几乎以为自己就要变成伯爵嘴里的魔力块。

伯爵放开他，天草四郎哧溜一声直滑到躺椅上，喘气声听起来像哭。

“您的技巧真好，”伯爵拉下他的制服裤时，听见他低声说:“您常做这种事吗？”

“我不知道你指的是什么事，神父。”伯爵露出讥讽的微笑作答，那张苍白的脸只略微带一点红，雪白的犬齿微微伸出嘴唇，很显然也处于情动当中——或者说，正在捕猎的狼才会有的表情在这个男人身上体现了出来。天草四郎眼睁睁地看着伯爵一手把内裤和长裤拉到脚底，毫无阻碍，只肯给圣人保留了一双靴子和勃起的部分——不禁轻轻“呀”了一声。

接下来就是最后一步了。

天草四郎不禁拧过头去，这下他是真正意义上的赤身裸体了。除了靴子还勒在麦色的小腿上，但这最后的遮掩除了徒增情欲外并没有什么用处。腿后交叉绑带的设计可不太容易脱，好在伯爵不在意那些，天草四郎更愿意相信他是有意为之。伯爵拉开他的双腿扛在肩上，这样一来，他们就脸对着脸，唇对着唇，他的身体刚好能覆盖他的。鞋跟落在伯爵的背上，天草四郎几乎被压进椅背，他从两个膝盖中间露出脸来，那总是平静自如的脸上飞起淡淡的红色，他艰难地伸出手，抓住了伯爵脑后的发带，轻轻一扯——伯爵那被赞颂过许多次的丰厚头发就披散在了肩上。

对他大胆的举动，伯爵不由得投以略带惊讶的视线。在法兰西虎的环绕下，东洋人的体格显得平板而瘦小。这不奇怪，他辞世时仍处于饥饿当中，年纪也不过十七岁。纵然第二人生经过了六十多年的锻炼，那副身体也颇有些成果，却仍是习惯疼痛胜过顺从快感。伯爵的吻落上颈子，圣人也笨拙地跟着他的步调抬高下巴，结果不出意外跟错了步调——当他扶着伯爵的两臂，像模像样地因为乳尖凑到伯爵唇边而喜悦地呻吟时，体内突然被刺进了一根手指，顿时脊背缩了起来。

圣人惊喘一声，要不是伯爵强硬地搂住他的腰，他几乎要向上蹦了起来——伯爵的指尖不知什么时候浸满了润滑液，眼下正在天草四郎体内慢慢搅动。

听到声音，天草四郎不由得往下看了一眼，立刻又合上眼睛，他好像还不太能接受这种行为，嘴唇微微颤抖。伯爵凑近咬他的嘴角，既亲密又试探，直到他睁开眼睛——他投过来的眼光既无情欲也无爱憎，要说是认命，这圣人全身上下也找不出这两个字。望见那双发着暗色光芒，隐含恼怒的眼睛，岩窟王确认自己摸对了地方。

“要接吻吗？”

伯爵含笑，他这会儿不叫他神父，也不让他引导自己探索这具身体，也不说那种轻飘飘的漂亮话。这邀请抛出便不收回，是不是羞辱全凭圣人自己判断，来吧，请吧，你这贪婪的圣者啊。天草四郎在那双十字形瞳孔里找到自己的影子，浑身伤痕。他仿佛不认识岩窟王了，过了一会儿，才垂下眼睛，让自己的手滑入伯爵伸出的手心里，顺从地与伯爵嘴唇相碰。

伯爵无声微笑。

圣人蜷缩身体，小声喘息，任凭伯爵安慰性地吻他的锁骨肩头，他半闭着眼往下看去，自己早已勃起的部分湿润得一塌糊涂，顶端擦过伯爵的纽扣，在金属表面留下脏污的痕迹。他垂头望着伯爵白色的手没入淡褐色的股间，却看不见更多的动作，不禁皱起眉头，那表情分不清是困惑还是难以忍受。从来没有人进去过的入口被细致地软化，撑大，张开，最后被撩拨到发情的程度。随着侵入的动作越来越深，圣人的膝盖开始打颤，脚背绷直了。他向下滑去，屁股几乎要陷落在伯爵怀中，要不是伯爵正在撸动他翘起来的肉柱的话，他确实会这么做的。

前后都抵达了极限，在伯爵刻意加快的手法里，最后的冲击终于来到。天草四郎双手紧紧地抓住伯爵的背部，仰着头，浑身不住哆嗦。伯爵轻拍他被汗打湿的背，听着他压抑到极点时的叫声，再度露出一个莫测的微笑。

“啊……啊……！”

也就只有高潮的时候他才会稍微诚实一些，伯爵抽出手的时候这么想，一边朝他索求亲吻——这样一来，圣人就不必压抑自己的呻吟了。伯爵周到地考虑了一切，然而从圣人的舌尖除了得到沉溺于快感时狂乱的急颤和断断续续几乎可以算的上是恼火的回应外，并没有什么他预料中的少年的媚叫，最多，最多也就只有嘴唇分开时天草四郎压低了舌根，还是从喉咙里发出一点儿急促的，小小的哽咽。但仅有这些也足够了，圣人确实取悦了他。

“神父，睁开眼睛。祈祷的时间到了。”

伯爵轻声诱哄，边撩开他汗湿的头发，顺着汗津津的鬓角找到他的耳朵，咬了两口——汗水是咸的，耳尖烫得吓人，连耳坠也染上了温度。圣人眨眨眼睛，转过头来，他的脸通红，因为伯爵鼻尖那一点稍低的温度而恢复了些微清醒。他呢喃一声，伸出手去抚摸伯爵的脸，还把自己的脸贴上去平分热度，释放过的下身紧贴在伯爵腿间，带出一片水痕，亲昵得无以复加。伯爵对爱抚温驯地低头，金色的眼睛不带任何感情，明亮宁静，镜子般映出那张发了烧的脸。

“贪婪的圣人啊，”伯爵用嘶哑得不像是自己的声音说，圣人也回望着他——那眼神仿佛从未耽于情欲，这是第二回。这仿佛从死与爱中脱身，超脱一切又受缚一切，成为人类最阴暗漆黑的复仇意向的恶鬼在圣人的耳边循循善诱:“您要奉献的可不止这么多，那么，接下来我要收取我应得的那份了。”

“……这可真是。”

圣人皱起眉头，思索了一会儿，他的脸上还带着些微茫然。岩窟王拉起他的手，合在一起，用领带绑缚在胸前，变成像是祈祷的姿势，然后深深地刺进这具肉体，快意地驰骋起来——答案终至，他落入永久的，情欲的地狱。虎的眼睛明亮如山边的金星，冷酷无情，同时又彰显着大自然的法理一般望着这落入深渊的圣者。

天草四郎的身体随着激烈的律动而摇摆，呻吟、哽咽就像泪水和蜜汁一般泉涌不停，戒律和忍耐全不起作用，情欲把他碾碎又拼合，这过程全然不受自身意志影响。这可怪了，他最后的、仍保有的思考困惑不已，他还是头一回被人逼近到如此地步——天草四郎眉毛上汗津津的，眼角都被快感引起的泪水糊满，他徒劳地勒住虎颈下的绒毛，好让那颗倨傲的头颅垂下，驯顺地听他的胡说八道——错了，埃德蒙是个人类。埃德蒙的心脏在他手下跳动，又大又烫的肉柱却缓慢地摩擦着他的肠道，侵犯着他，直到他全身发抖，手也垂下来，再也讲不出半个字来。于是圣人只得顺从男人的欲求。因为是他引导他抵达了此地，尽管这假冒的天使在半路上就给伯爵剥得一干二净，一路跌跌撞撞，像颗糖似得给人放在嘴里，在齿间揉搓，化为甜水。

“埃德……太快……唔嗯……”

不允许回答，不允许反抗，此处即为永久的情欲乐土。伯爵以吻封住了神父的言语，使每一个字，每一声喘息都化作缠绵未竟的一部分。这极恶的魔鬼，细嚼慢咽仍不满足，他对着小牛排似的神父循循善诱:您真美味，很快会被我嚼碎的。可天草四郎的上身仍不屈从，他慌张地逃开进攻，避开捕捉，试图溜走，全然不顾他们相连的部分是如何热得发烫，湿得发亮，仿佛天生就该如此悖逆地结合。埃德蒙肉柱吐出的淫液注入他的肠子，又从穴口被挤出，在睾丸的拍打下变成白色泡沫。泡沫越来越多，漏出的淫液直流过会阴，又打湿了椅面。

 

——接下来的事就顺理成章了。

羞耻是自然的。

对常人来说或许是羞耻的行为，对救济来说却是必要的行为——他当然理解这一点，所以他克服了羞耻。

请放轻松。

不放松的话会弄伤自己，虽然这副身体早已伤痕累累，精神也千疮百孔，但因为这种事受伤，再交给master治疗，master说不定会发现什么痕迹——抱着这种顾虑，他敞开了自己。

明明已经做了万全的准备，为何痛苦的感觉还是如此鲜明呢？

自问自答中，天草四郎的头脑陷入了混沌。尽管身体被摇晃着，他也未曾感到半分快感，尽是痛苦，烦闷，不快，憎恶，还有射精前肌肉缩紧的预感折磨着他——这么丑恶，这么无趣，如此异常的感觉，难道这就是所谓的性欲所能得到的快乐吗？那个原本是不可能进得去的孔洞被伯爵一直捅到了底部，好像要把他的肠子顶穿，因为这个恐怖的预感，他不禁仰首哀叫起来。伯爵埋在他的体内，足足有五分钟，然后才抱着他的腿开始抽送，一开始他跟不上节奏，几乎滚到地上，喉咙里也发出抽噎的声音，像是被欺负哭了。

渐渐地，他习惯了伯爵在体内的动作，也乐意挺起胸口送到伯爵的嘴边方便舔吻乳头，全是因为这样做伯爵会更高兴。肠子里又酸又麻，叫他直不起腰来，他张开腿，弓起脚背，任由体内被伯爵的性器反复侵犯，变浑的润滑油顺着颜色浅淡的屁股直流到躺椅上，弄脏了织锦的布料。他能感到伯爵的性器刮搔着体内某个点，那重复的动作令他想到试钥匙的过程，可是锁并不在这儿。他想告诉伯爵，但发出的声音只有毫无意义的叫声。

做这种事到底有什么愉悦可言呢？他不能理解，同时伯爵的动作开始变快，一股麻痹的感觉升上尾椎，他不禁收紧了屁股，胯间半垂的肉块也开始窸窸窣窣地流出汁液。

夜晚还没有过去，即便感觉那是发生在别人身上的事，放任自己的思考升上高处，从第三人的视角观察这具舍弃了享乐的肉体是如何转变为淫乱之物的过程，他的口水和眼泪，体液还是慢慢流了出来，而且每一次的痉挛间隔时间都更短了。

麻痹似的快感流淌在每条血管里，仿佛树枝似的填充肉体和精神上的空洞。高潮将至，天草四郎一无所知，他只觉得头脑前所未有地清醒，每寸肌肉的收缩都仿佛可以直接感受，就在眼皮底下。肠子是没有肌肉的，可他觉得自己连岩窟王深埋在他体内的阴茎形状都一清二楚。那东西在他体内肿胀，而他全身血管都化作输送悦乐的熔岩，被复仇者射出的肉柱形状的箭矢穿刺于情欲的准心。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，在这当口，最终的震颤开始了。

“——”

白光来得温柔而漫长，照亮了他眼前的一切，他变得什么也看不见，什么也感受不到，只有轻轻的颤动主宰了他的全部意识和肉体。那是毁灭性的冲击，是一切的日食——他只来得及发出一声叫喊，手指扣紧伯爵的领子。

他叫的是伯爵的真名。

伯爵听了他的乞求，用长长地一记突刺终结了他的意识、他的祈求。天草四郎脸上露出濒死般的神情，双腿自发夹紧了伯爵的腰，勒得埃德蒙呲牙咧嘴。一滩微凉，粘糊糊的东西从两人相接的肚皮上透过来，埃德蒙掰开他紧紧抓着自己领口的手，直起身来，朝前顶了顶，接着畅快地释放了，精液注入圣人的体内深处。

只随着顶弄摇晃了一下，少年就倒在他面前，像死了一般了无生息，只有小穴口还因为埃德蒙的射精而不断冒出白色的泡沫。

天草四郎先射精了。


	2. 其二，烟草与魔鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没什么好说的  
> 涉及到多重宇宙  
> 我流ooc

“那么，在这里可以吗？”藤丸立香拉开一把椅子，对对面的从者们示意。

“我没有意见。”

“明白。”

“……那，大家各自就位。”

半分钟后，藤丸扫视了一圈。除了南丁格尔认为这里需要进一步的清理，而且，据她本人说，她已习惯站着开会。所有到场的人都坐下了。藤丸宣布作战会议接下来开始，持续时长90分钟。原本这应该由罗马尼医生来主持，但他刚倒完一次夜班。藤丸立香和马修都认为不能让罗马尼继续这么连轴转了。

这或许是一个好开头，藤丸转向自己身边的少年——

他当然也在自己的位置上落座，把一本手掌大小的笔记本在简易塑料桌上摊开，做出记录的姿势——他们在可以用人声鼎沸来形容的迦勒底亚斯的食堂内。藤丸再一次通过细节留意到这个少年的审慎干练。

从者们在等待着他们的御主。藤丸顶着四面八方投来的视线，吸了口气，站起来，把最近发生的事简要说明了一下。

迦勒底亚斯的望远镜发现了新的特异点，遍布香气和酒气的鬼种之岛已经从幻想的世界直插现实，变成了一块有着真实质量与密度的土地，蜿蜒道路间是巍峨的山门，穿插着一些蛮荒与法外之地。藤丸立香作为人类最后一名御主，决定召开探索“鬼岛”的作战会议。行动和方针，预备方案随着讨论在一项项增加，最后只在进行区域探索的人选上卡了壳。

“Saber和Rider职阶负责应对第一道门，对魔和对地从者就交给……”

在分配的时候，御主的话语略有停顿，不过在决断力方面无可挑剔，命令干脆利落。连斯卡萨哈都在以看不出的幅度点头的话，不禁让人产生“事情应该是这样吧”的感觉。

这个迦勒底亚斯在世界的层面上相当年轻，能够共享世界的从者们深知这一点。特异点仅仅推至第六神圣圆桌领域的圣都，能够应对高文的弓兵还没有被培养起来。独当一面的从者虽然强大，技能也得到了强化，但适应的职阶（class）又过于单一，导致没有什么可供驱使的战斗力。在这个迦勒底亚斯，从者们往往是通过两三回灵基再临就被送往前线，一直顽强地坚持到战线稳固——这也是许多年轻的迦勒底亚斯坚持的战略，不过，也有致命的缺点。

 

藤丸用审慎的眼光盯着面前的少年。从始至终，对方都摆出一副彬彬有礼的笑容，这种亲切的表情很少出现在男性从者的脸上。因此，藤丸一时竟然想不起面前的这个少年是谁，还以为他是迦勒底亚斯的工作人员。

“我知道了……”

藤丸立香揉着太阳穴，苦恼地将视线投向对面的少年。

“天草四郎，极东的圣人，岛原之乱的领袖……是吧？”

“我并不是圣人哦。”从者用柔和的声音止住了藤丸的话。“不过名字确实是天草四郎时贞（Amakusa Shirou Tokisada）。”

那是一个英灵的副本，从者（servant）。职阶是Ruler，“裁定者”。裁定者有着一张柔和如同少女的脸，肤色浅黑，身量不过与藤丸相仿年纪，头发却早就全白了。不仅如此，他还身着一套圣堂教会的制服，引得往来的工作人员为之侧目——圣堂教会是魔术师的死敌，在魔术师的地盘上和藤丸悠闲地开作战会议的少年究竟是何许人也，想必大家都想知道。

“那么，ruler先生，您找我有什么事情吗？”藤丸立香问。

“对于即将出发的队伍，我有一个请求。”ruler的发音很柔和，但其中透露出的意志却是不容忽视的。藤丸饶有兴致地等他讲完。“能否让我作为首发队伍的一员呢？”

“为什么？”

“哦，这可说来话长了。”少年露出狡狯的微笑，柔和的蜜色眼睛几乎像只狐狸。“因为我必须要去取得一点资料。”

“因为莎士比亚先生？”

“算是吧。”大概知道这话很敷衍，少年从者又补上一句，“因此，我不得不去。”

“可日本不就是你的故土吗？”藤丸不解地问，“在你那个时代，不也有草纸小说之类的东西吗？”

“莎士比亚说：‘那不一样。’”

“对于开创了古英语流派的人来说确实有这么说的资格呢。”

ruler一脸为难，似乎在担心马上就会因为回答不上具体怎么不一样而被否决掉这次旅行的申请。ruler确实很想去，虽然不知道有什么理由，但意志是不容置疑的——藤丸有些同情地看着这个少年形貌的servant，他垂着眉毛的样子看起来非常温顺，一定脾气很好，在死后才会被以别称“调停者”的ruler职阶召唤。在这个充斥霸主与英豪的迦勒底亚斯，或许这种人是处于边缘的少数派。

毕竟他只是被派去搜寻资料的人，别为难他了——藤丸心想，御主不了解故事，但作家们似乎都是一样的怪人，有的还会因为兴致上来就召唤大量魔兽。

“好吧，我——”

正想答应他，但是，藤丸突然想起了一件事。

在修正因为贞德Alter出现而扭曲的第一特异点——邪龙百年帝国时，眼前这个ruler似乎也提过相同的要求。

 

 

埃德蒙在躺椅上醒来时，天色还很朦胧，法兰西的城市淹没在少见的薄雾当中。他见过许多次此地的景象，或是俯视或是仰视，还有在海边的快船，山间的马车上眺望时的想象。当他还是一个人类作家手中的精灵时，他活着，并凝望着巴黎的城门，眺望总能让他设想起种种让城内翻天覆地的手段，助长他的愿望、诉求与憎恨，好让他的仇人如何众叛亲离，绝望至死。如今巴黎早已在真实的毁灭中远去——比他所处的时代更远，埃德蒙·唐泰斯却未跟着化为灰烬。他永不会……已永不会被人忘记了。

从者虚幻的影子掠过，巴黎便只剩百年战争留下的断壁残垣，这幅景象尽管不属于埃德蒙记忆中的那座繁华之都，却也让刚醒的他恍神了好一会儿，错以为自己真的失手毁灭了一切。

伯爵喃喃，习惯性呼唤自己的管家贝尔图乔，名字还未出口，他随即清醒过来——认出此刻的栖身之所只是一座外形尚且完好的废弃房屋。浅淡的天光从墙壁的破洞里射入，让他想起它落在天草四郎的白发上时，曾给伯爵夜晚的奴隶镀上一层黄澄澄的金圈。神父赤身裸体，腿间还粘着白色的精斑。伯爵强迫他正跪在祈祷凳上，天草四郎在白天哀鸣着，被从后面侵犯。

伯爵向祈祷凳的方向投以冷漠的一瞥：然而，现在神父不见了。

他坐起身，一些红色的织物，粗糙，但保暖，似血般滑下他苍白的胸膛，埃德蒙不耐烦地挥开它们，取而代之的是名为寒冷的手指，它们的抚摸好像要直达骨髓。伯爵不由得打了个寒颤，这时他才意识到自己没穿衣服，赤裸得好像初生婴儿——过分了，圣人竟然卷走了他的全部衣物，连内裤都没有给他留下。对基督山伯爵来说这可是头一回，芳都那栋房子绝不会缺少换衣间，里面的织物要以打来计算，而且全是最奢侈，最让人想不到的穿戴，有些连剧院里的那些人都伸长望远镜，然后议论好一会儿。而基督山伯爵只把这一切当做惯常穿法。

体力和魔力消耗得都有点过分，他干脆依靠在那儿休息。这时，门被人从外面打开了，一只覆满铠甲的脚伸了进来，然后是一个曾属于贞德的躯体。不过不是她——伯爵从女人脸上看出一种充满憎恶的表情。头发被割短了，脸色苍白得像是死人的贞德Alter站在门口。

“好一张脸！”他低声用意大利语说。“这张脸倒比那张充满活力。”

贞德Alter——当然是邪龙百年帝国的那一个，不是他所知的那一个走进门来，扫视房间。从者不需要嗅觉，但他们有本能和分析。

“真恶心，”她说，并轻蔑地瞟了一眼地上的残迹，昨夜神父就跪在那里。“真恶心，多么恶心，多么悖逆，双足飞龙互相交换伴侣时的鸣叫都比这个好上千倍——我原来以为你进入巴黎只不过是为了歼灭那些不自量力的外来者。结果却是这样！真恶心，连现在的我都无法直视的行为，你竟然做了——喂，伯爵，你堕落了吗？”

她高叫着，向前挺进，同时又因为他曾做过的那件事而驻足不前。很明显，她不能懂得，伯爵想，不能懂得暂时制服一个顽强的对手所带来的快乐。

“我从来不帮助没有必要的事情，总有种力量会使该成就的成就。”伯爵说，“恕我直言，眼下你在巴黎不是过得相当不错吗？屠龙英雄齐格飞已经被你击败了。属于你的吉尔对你敬若神明。主教也死了，是你亲手处刑了他。”

“可那又怎么样？”

“你已经抵达了自己的终点。”伯爵说，他的腿在红布里不快地叠在一起，“你还想要求什么呢？人总是能做梦的，但梦也得有额度。”

“在我的庭院里，你和那个从者留下了污秽的行为。现在你却指责我！如果你不是我的盟友的话……”

“你的庭院！”伯爵用意大利语低声说，“一座死城！倘若我的御主也有你这样的从者，我们的事情会容易得多了。”

接着他换成法语。

“我捕获他只是为了御主需要，而他也轻易上钩了。”

“我明白，我明白，如果这就是你的目的，”贞德Alter焦躁不安地咬着嘴唇，“——啧，好吧。明天上午，那个可恨的女人就会来这里，圣杯也在呼唤着她。我必须要把她抓到手。”

“我不认为ruler能对抗你。想一想那些法国人吧，他们刚从百年战争中缓过神，一半人认为你是罪人，一半人认为你死有余辜。这时你乘着飞龙出现在里昂，播撒战火；在那儿他们曾亲眼看到你被活活烧死。更有趣的是，”伯爵以诚恳的态度不疾不徐地说：“那里还有一群人在传说你的心脏坚硬如石，浴火不焚。”

“我或许应该派些会喷火的龙去拷问他们。”贞德Alter带着扭曲的笑容说道。“不过，这只是个插曲罢了。那女人很危险，有她在，军队或许会集结起来。”

“然后他们会怪罪于她，再把之前的事重演一遍。”


End file.
